Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Chimera121
Summary: Gaara transfers to a new high school where he meets a lot of new friends-and enemies. There's love, lust, tragedy, humor, drama, scandals, sadness and so much more. This is gonna be a very long story but i assure you a very good one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author:** Chimera

**Rating:** R (watch out for yaoi) There's gonna be some humor, romance, drama, love, lust, scandals, adventures (lol road trips), happiness, sadness, tragedy (lol now I bet you're wondering who I'm gonna kill off), ect.

**Pairings: **Neji X Gaara, Naruto X Gaara, Sasori X Gaara, Kabuto X Orochimaru, Sasuke X Naruto, Kiba X Shino, Shikamaru X Temari, Itachi X Kisame, Kankuro X Konan, Deidara X Sasori, Itachi X Sasuke (woot!)

**POV:** Third Person (focused more on Gaara's thoughts)

**Characters/Ages: **

(Sophomores) Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji: **16**

(Juniors) Shikamaru, Kabuto, Haku, Kin: **17**

(Seniors) Itachi, Kankuro, Temari, Deidara, Kisame, Orochimaru, Konan, Zabuza: **18**

(Miscellaneous) Sasori: **20**, Iruka: **26**, Kakashi: **27**, Kimimaro: **23**, Hidan:** 30**, Pain:** 25**, Kakuzu:** 35**

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto. This story does not what-so-ever follow the Naruto story line; just the characters and some personality remain the same.

**Summary: **Gaara transfers to a new school where he finds trouble, love, hate, and a lot of new people. Some want to rip out his throat and some want to be more than friends.

_Italics_ = thoughts

'_Italics_' = Song Lyrics

Text Messages

**Authors Note:** I really hope I can get this stuff right. If I miss anything or am wrong about something feel free to correct me (lol even though I hate that I'm doing it for the sake of the story). I like time skips and absolutely hate flash backs and everyone seems to put them in Naruto stories. Oh and I don't know what to call Gaara's dad so I'm just gonna call him Gaara's dad. And Gaara's favorite color is red in my story. Wish me luck!

P.S. I do kick ass at Unreal Tournament 3 (only on Xbox not on PC) tee hee! And I'm not hating on Neji, I just thought he'd be good for the part he has…don't kill me! And some might say that it's not a real fanfic because I added myself (lol) but I don't care. If you got the chance to know me, you'd understand. Oh and I don't know if that's anything like the real process of filling up a pool. I just guessed.

**Monday**

_Great, my new shirt is stained. This is gonna take a lot of bleach…_Gaara thought to himself while sitting in the principal's office. _The first day of my new school I'm in trouble and I wasn't even the one who threw the first punch. If dad finds out he's gonna beat the crap out of me again…_ He sat there in front of the principle not listening to a word of his lecture while the object of his punches was now in the nurse's office hopefully in a lot of pain.

"Gaara this is your first day here in Konoha high. This is not a good way to starting off the year by picking fights with some of our most prized students. Kisame is an honor student and he wouldn't want to mess that up by fighting. "

"I didn't even start it. I didn't want to fight but Kisame got me in the stomach first and I'm not gonna stand there and be a bitch and take it."

"Watch your language young man." Scolded the principal.

"Sorry." Gaara said. "I'm not the kid you should be after." With those last words he got up and left.

Gaara headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror and so did the other two guys in the bathroom.

"Damn…" One of them said. "What happened to you?"

Gaara wiped the blood off his knuckles.

"It's not my blood."

"Whose is it?" The shaggy haired kid asked.

"Some jerk named Kisame, I think." Gaara turned and looked at them. Their faces were pale and their eyes were wide.

"You…you punched Kisame?" The kid with the sunglasses asked in awe.

"Yeah, he shoved me into a locker then elbowed me purposely so I hit him." Gaara said shrugging. "It's not like it's such a big deal. It happened all the time at my old school in Suna."

"Dude you don't just punch anyone you want around here. A scrawny guy like you could get the crap beat out of them." The other kid said.

"Hey I took down that Kisame guy didn't I?" Gaara said.

"Yeah I guess that's true. So kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Gaara Sabaku."

"Nicetameetcha. I'm Kiba and this is Shino. Let me show you around school today," Kiba said ushering him out the door. "And let's try to keep you out of trouble for the rest of the day…"

"I think it's too late for that." Shino muttered behind them.

Gaara's schedule went like this: History, Math, Health, English, Lunch, Science, Gym, and a Study Hall, similar to what his old school schedule was like. His best subjects were history and English and his worst was always math. So far he knew he had history and English with Shino and Kiba, and had waved hello to a couple of their friends when they waved to him. He assumed he'd be meeting them later because Kiba would not leave his side.

English was finally over and Gaara was happy because his stomach was growling louder than a diesel engine. They walked out of English together and Gaara was immediately hit by a mass of blond hair and orange jacket. Gaara and his assailant crashed to the floor, people all around them snickering.

"Ouch what the hell?" The blond said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto you almost killed Gaara!" Kiba shouted, helping him up.

"Sorry but I was trying to get away from Kisame and Deidara. They were bothering me…" Naruto trailed off to look at Gaara. "Holy shit! You're the one who punched Kisame aren't you? They were saying some new redheaded kid beat the stuffing out of him! So did you?" Naruto asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"Umm, I just punched him in the face a couple of times…" Gaara answered.

"Oh my god you're my hero." Naruto said smiling.

_He's got a really cute smile…_Gaara thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. They listened for a while to Naruto's incessive babbling, something he was quite good at.

"Something wicked this way comes…" They head Shino say under his breath. They all turned to look and coming down the hallway was Kisame followed by a tall blond guy. Behind them was a really pale guy with long-ish black hair, and another guy with long black hair_. Geez dose everyone have long hair around here?... _

The bad news was that all eyes were fixed on Gaara. The tall blond guy picked Gaara up by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"Are you the one who hit my friend in the face, yeah?" He said getting in Gaara's face.

"So what if I am?" Gaara replied looking him in the eyes.

"Hey put Gaara Down!" Naruto yelled.

"Deidara put him down before a teacher sees and we'll deal with him later." The long haired pale guy said.

"Yeah it's time for lunch anyway…" The other long hired guy said as they all headed off to the cafeteria.

"Gaara you can't just talk to them like that." Naruto said coming up to him.

"Why not? I gotta let them know I'm not afraid of them." Gaara replied, straightening his shirt out.

"Come on and we will explain it all in the cafeteria while you eat. Your stomach was growling so loud I couldn't concentrate in class." Kiba said and everyone laughed.

I should have eaten more than a piece of toast for breakfast this morning, Gaara thought as he wolfed down his turkey sandwich. The lunch was pretty good here and there were a lot of choices. He bit into his apple and listened to Kiba make introductions.

"Okay so the blond idiot who almost gave you a concussion is Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto protested in the background.

"You know me and Shino, the pleasantly plump one is Choji, the lazy one is Shikamaru, the fuzzy one is Rock Lee, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura, the blond one next to her is Ino, and then there's Hinata the shy one. Everyone, this is Gaara."

Everyone chorused in with their own versions of hello.

"Gaara is the one who punched Kisame this morning." Kiba explained.

"You're a crazy person!" Exclaimed Ino followed by the nodding of many heads.

You don't even know the half of it… Gaara thought.

"Who are all of them anyway?" Gaara asked taking a sip of his apple juice.

"Here let me explain it to you." Sakura said butting in. "The really pale one is Orochimaru. He's kinda the leader of their little group. Next to him is Kabuto, Orochimaru's boy toy. Then there's Deidara, followed by Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Then Neji, Tenten and Kin. Zabuza and Haku are next. And of course you know Kisame and the blue haired chick is Konan. They are all seniors except for Sasuke, Kabuto, Haku, Tenten, Neji and Kin. Haku, Kin and Kabuto are juniors and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten are sophomores like us."

"You don't mess with them." Ino said. "They're kind of like the top dogs of the school. They get good grades and basically suck up to the teachers."

"And all of them are bullies." Choji said.

"Anyway, off of the depressing topics. Gaara are you an only child? I heard there were two more new kids, are they your siblings?" Lee asked.

Gaara looked over to where his brother and sister were sitting.

"Yeah they are over there." He pointed them out. "That's Temari and Kankuro."

"Why did you guys move here?" Naruto asked.

"Our dad forced us to leave. Said because he wanted a change of scenery. There was nothing holding us back there so it's ok. I think I'm ready for a change of scenery too and some new friends maybe." Gaara said and they all smiled at him.

The rest of the day they were able to avoid most of Orochimaru's group. When the bell rang Gaara focused on meeting his sister at Kankuro's black Audi when his was ambushed by all of his new friends.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto said. "When you get home you gotta add all of us as a friend on facebook."

"Yeah and AIM too." Lee said and they all swapped usernames.

"Alright." He replied as his brother waved him over. "I will. Talk to you guys later!"

"Hey little bro." Kankuro said as they got in the car. "How did you like our new school today?"

"It was pretty good. I made a lot of new friends already." Gaara said shrugging.

"I guess you didn't hear what he did today Kankuro." Temari said looking at her younger brother.

"Oh shit what did you do now?" He cried swerving and almost hitting another car.

"He punched that Kisame guy in the face." Temari answered. "And from what I saw he deserved it."

"You crazy kid. I hope the school didn't call dad already." Kankuro said cringing and remembering the last time their father got mad. "We don't need that…"

Gaara reached forward turning up the volume on the stereo not replying.

'Wake up in the morning feelin like P Diddy

Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Tryin on all or clothes, clothes

Boys blowin up our phones, phones

Drop toppin

Playing our favorite CDs

Pullin up to the parties

Tryin to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight I'ma fight till we see the sunlight

Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop no

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh - '

"Hey Kankuro I was listening to that!" Temari said.

"God I hate that song." He said. "You have it on your iPod anyway."

They pulled into their drive way and saw that their dad's car wasn't there. When they got inside Gaara checked the answering machine but there was nothing from school, just something about a credit card company. Gaara liked their new house. It was definitely a lot bigger than their previous one and he even had his own bathroom. That meant no more fighting over it with Temari. However he would continue to steal her eyeliner. It even had a workout room and a pool. He went upstairs to his room to change out of his bloody white t-shirt. He sat at his desk and flipped open his laptop. He kept his username locked just in case of snooping family members as he had learned in the past. He logged on to facebook and immediately sent a friend request to all the new friends he made today. He changed his status to: My new school is a pain in the butt and so are some of the people in it. But that's okay, they don't know what him them (literally lol)

He logged off facebook and switched over to AIM and almost immediately got a message from Naruto.

**RamenLover:** hey Gaara

**Sand_Demon: **hey

**RamenLover:** what r u up to?

**Sand_Demon:** just got home, thinkin of ways to clean the blood off my shirt

**RamenLover:** good luck with that

**RamenLover:** hey do you dye ur hair?

**Sand_Demon:** umm no why?

**RamenLover: **just wondering it's just so red and it's really pretty

_Did he just call my hair pretty?..._ Gaara thought. He felt a burning sensation on his cheeks then realized he was blushing.

**Sand_Demon:** uh thanks

**RamenLover:** I gotta go for now

**Sand_Demon:** ok ttyl

RamenLover has signed off.

Gaara left his computer for a minute to go downstairs and get a soda. His brother and sister were currently racing in Mario Cart on the Wii. He himself wasn't a big fan of the Wii; he'd rather stick with his Xbox 360. He climbed the long flight of stairs back to his room and went back to his computer.

WildAnimal has signed on.

**WildAnimal:** Gaara!

**Sand_Demon:** hey Kiba

**WildAnimal:** so did u get in trouble when u got home?

**Sand_Demon:** no my dad isn't home and the school didn't even leave a message on our answering machine

**WildAnimal:** wow u got lucky

**Sand_Demon:** I don't think he would have cared anyway

**Sand_Demon:** so do you think Orochimaru's group is gonna give me a lot of trouble?

**WildAnimal:** I really hope not Gaara they r involved in a lot of bad shit

**Sand_Demon:** oh…has Naruto said anything to u about me?

WildAnimal: no…

**Sand_Demon:** oh ok I gotta go got stuff to do tonight

**WildAnimal:** ok se u 2maro in school bye

Gaara signed off and closed his laptop. He leaned back in his chair and thought about his day. He liked his new school minus the idiots he encountered earlier. There were a lot of cute guys too. Gaara was bisexual but he preferred guys. They didn't come with all the drama girls did.

He looked at his alarm clock. Temari would be starting dinner soon. Gaara changed into a pair of sweat pants and headed to the workout room. He turned the CD player on and hopped on the treadmill and started off with a light run.

'The way you shake it

I can't believe it

I ain't ever seen an ass like that

The way you move it

You make my pee pee go

Da doing doing doing

I don't believe it

It's almost too good to be true

I ain't ever seen an ass like that

The way you move it

You make my pee pee go

Da doing doing doing -'

Gaara listened to the words and blushed. He realized it must have been Kankuro's CD in there and jumped off the tread mill to stop the music. He thought back to the lyrics and for some reason Naruto walking down the hallway popped into his head. He shook his head as Temari opened the door.

"There you are. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes and dad's home. Be nice."

"Sure." Gaara replied.

He climbed the stairs to his room and went to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and wiped the sweat off his neck and face. He turned off the light and went down stairs.

"Hey dad." He said. "What's for dinner Temari?"

"Chicken stir fry with rice." She said. "Help yourself."

Gaara got his plate and loaded it up; he was hungrier than he realized and it smelled really good.

"How do you all like your new school?" Their father asked.

"It's really cool there." Temari said.

"Yeah even Gaara made a lot of friends." Kankuro said between mouth fulls.

"Is that so? Well then I expect no trouble from any of you." Gaara's dad said with a pointed look at Gaara.

They finished their meals and went their separate ways. Gaara was back in his room. He had all his stuff from his old bedroom back in Suna and most of it was already unpacked. The walls were white but that was ok, he would just cover them with his various posters from bands and movies he saw. His queen sized bed was in the corner opposite the door and next to that was his desk complete with laptop, alarm clock, lava lamp and rolling chair. Across from his bed were his huge book case which was almost full, and then a dresser holding his TV and Xbox. Next to his bathroom door was his stereo that held a lot of his music. All the furniture stood out against the white walls because Gaara had painted it all black once when he was younger.

He took his laptop with him as he sat on the bed. He went on facebook and saw everyone had accepted his friend request. Out of curiosity he looked up Kisame's profile. He mostly had everything on private but Gaara could still read his posts. It said: gonna beat the crap out of that little red headed punk.

"Oh crap." Gaara said aloud. He was the only red headed punk around. He typed in Naruto's name in the friends search and looked at his info.

**Relationship status:** Single

_Why am I even looking at this?..._ Gaara thought becoming embarrassed.

**Interested in:** Men and Women

Well that's different…

Then suddenly he had an idea. He checked the interested in section of all his guy friends profiles and saw that most, if not all, were bisexual.

Wow, I guess there aren't that many good looking girls here… Well this is gonna be an interesting school year.

He logged off facebook and got back on AIM.

**Taijutsu_Master:** hi there Gaara

**Sand_Demon:** what's up lee?

**Taijutsu_Master:** nm just got back from my karate lesson about 2 eat dinner

**Sand_Demon:** yeah I gotta work on homework soon I'm a really bad procrastinator

**Taijutsu_Master:** I kno what you mean well food's ready! Talk to you soon!

Taijutsu_Master has signed off.

No one else was on so Gaara signed off too and looked at the time.

It's 6:30…I should probably do math homework… That's gonna take a while

He pulled out his math notebook and the worksheet and stared at the paper. Use the quadratic formula to solve the equation._ Okay if you say so… _

An hour later he had finished all 7 problems. He didn't think he had any other homework due tomorrow so he decided to take a shower. Once again he paused to be thankful for his own bathroom. Now he didn't have to worry about girl stuff being in there all the time. He turned the water on hot and stripped down to nothing. He caught his reflection in the mirror before getting in the shower. His body wasn't bad looking, he realized. His muscles were defined just right and so was everything else. He stood still and tilted his head back letting the water saturate his hair.

Thirty minutes later he opened the bathroom door causing the steam to float out. He had a towel wrapped around his slim waist and one hand running through his damp hair. He walked to his desk and logged back on to facebook. Checking the news feed he realized there was a lot of commotion. It turns out that Naruto had posted something and a lot of people had commented on it. It said: I wanna be the one you're with. Followed by that was things like "uh oh! " and "who is it?". Gaara decided that he didn't know how to comment on this so he just clicked on Like. He logged off before anyone could talk to him seeing as he wasn't in the talking mood.

He put on a pair of boxers, got under his dark red down comforter, and noticed he wasn't really tired yet. He traced the pattern of old scars on his arms thinking about his day. As much as he tried not to he thought about Naruto. _I don't even_ _really know the guy…_

Sighing he turned on his Xbox and played Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 for a while which usually made him tired enough to sleep. After kicking but for an hour he shut down everything and rolled over onto his side. _I hope everything is gonna be ok tomorrow… _With that last thought he fell into the deepest sleep he had ever slept in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

Gaara woke up to the alarm clock blaring in his ear. He sat up trying to remember his dream but couldn't remember anything specific. Something about a unicorn on an island in the middle of an ocean. He got up and ran a brush through his messy hair and brushed his teeth. Gaara decided that he wanted to look really good today. He went to his dresser and pulled out a solid black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans. He threw them on and pulled on his black DC shoes. _I should paint my nails red today… _He picked out a nice blood red color and carefully did each hand. He pulled on a red wristband and put on eyeliner, the last step of his ensemble. He grabbed his back pack and black hoodie and left his room. Dropping his stuff by the front door he went to find his siblings. In the kitchen Kankuro was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Whoa Gaara, lookin good today." Kankuro said to his little brother. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah whenever you guys are." He poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a bagel.

"I have arrived!" Temari said bursting into the room.

"Oh brother…" Kankuro said. "Let's get the hell out of here Gaara."

"Hey!" Temari said as both boys chuckled.

They got to school a few minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Gaara got out of the car and his friends waved him over.

Naruto's POV

He saw Lee raise his hand and wave to someone so he turned around to look too. What he saw nearly took his breath away. Gaara was walking towards them looking sexy as hell, his hair clashing wildly with his red wristband and red nails. His v-neck shirt dipped low enough to make Naruto want to know what else was under there. He thought he was going to melt when Gaara stopped in front of them and looked at him with those beautiful green eyes.

End Naruto's POV

"Hey guys." Gaara greeted them. He was slightly embarrassed when he caught Naruto looking at him with eyes full of wonder. "Where's everyone else?" It was only Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Lee.

"Oh their bus isn't here yet." Kiba answered. Just as he said that a bus pulled into the bus lane letting off a mass of kids including Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Now that we're all here…" Naruto started. "Today we gotta make sure Gaara stays away from Orochimaru and his goons. So if you have a class with Gaara stay glued to him."

"Omg did you guys see Kisame's post last night?" Sakura said.

"I know I really hope he just gets over it." Ino said.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said leaning on the school. "You know he probably won't."

"Don't worry. We got your back Gaara." Lee said as the bell rang.

Thank whatever god was out there for the separation of the four grades. That meant that Gaara only had to deal with Sasuke, Neji and Tenten watching him. History breezed by discussing World War 2, one of Gaara's interests. Then to his surprise he got all his math homework problems right. In health they talked about topics that were giving Hinata a permanent blush. When he caught Naruto looking at him he thought Naruto was going to have a permanent blush also. For some reason he thought he saw Neji sneak a few glances his way too but he wasn't sure. _Why would he look at me like that?…_ Gaara's English teacher was so boring he almost fell asleep. It wasn't until the bell rang that Gaara realized he was nervous to go to lunch. He didn't want to face what might happen to him. _But surely they wouldn't do anything in the middle of the cafeteria?... _

Gaara walked into the lunch line flanked by Shino and Kiba. He decided on a slice of pizza, some salad, and an apple juice. They made it to their table safely where everyone was waiting for them.

"I see you're safe." Lee said.

"Yup. Still got three more periods to go though." Gaara said.

He looked over to the "popular table" and found most of them looking back. _Oh great they're probably thinking of ways to kill me right now… _Gaara thought.

He ate slowly not wanting to upset his stomach and he was surprised to find that the pizza was actually really good. Pretty soon lunch was over and students were filing out of the cafeteria to go to class. Gaara and Choji went to biology, another subject he wasn't a big fan of. That class went by slow as hell it seemed and at the end he felt like his brain was scrambled. Gym was sort of relaxing seeing as he got to lift weights and take his mind off things. It was basically the end of the day when he got to study hall but it seemed like he wasn't gonna get to do any work, now he had to worry about _him_. Neji walked in and sat a seat over from him and pulled out a notebook. _Seems innocent enough… _Gaara went back to his work and finished it all. _Now I have no homework to do later… _

He looked up at the clock and saw that there was fifteen minutes till class was over. He got up and asked if he could go to the bathroom. He quietly shut the door behind him and went down the hallway. He turned the corner and felt his stomach hit his throat. Kisame saw him before he could turn back. He grabbed Gaara and shoved him against the wall. Gaara lashed out his knee and got Kisame in the groin. Kisame's fist connected with Gaara's stomach and then his face. Apparently he had brass knuckles on and he opened up a gash on Gaara's cheek. Gaara tried not to cry out in pain and he reached out and dragged his nails down Kisame's arm making his own deep scratches.

Gaara bolted and ran back around the corner hiding in a hall closet. He waited a few minutes, tears streaming down his cheeks stinging the cut there. He stuck his head into the hall way and didn't see anybody and ran into the bathroom. Thankfully no one was in there and he cleaned himself up in peace, trying to wash out the cut properly. He heard the bell ring and waited five minutes for the hallway to clear before going back to the classroom. He got his back pack and turned around to find Neji standing there arms crossed.

"What?" Gaara asked holding the paper towel up to his face. Neji took a couple steps closer.

"Sorry about your beautiful face." He said smirking. "I told him not to hurt it."

"You couldn't fucking warm me he was gonna do that?" Gaara yelled.

"Bros before hoes. Sorry hun." He said placing himself in front of Gaara. He pulled Gaara close to his own body giving Gaara's butt a good squeeze.

Gaara pushed him away and Neji just laughed. "I'll talk to you later…" He said as Gaara ran out the door.

He took one of the lesser used doors to the student parking lot. Naruto, Kiba and Shino were waiting with his brother near the car. Kankuro turned and saw Gaara.

"Hey, it's just you and me. Temari went with a friend." He said.

"She won't be back till – Holy shit! What the fuck happened!" Kankuro said running over to his little brother. Gaara looked up at his friends the cut still bleeding.

"Oh my god…Gaara? Are you ok?" Naruto said his voice breaking.

"It was that asshole Kisame wasn't it?" Kiba said.

"I'll be fine…" Gaara trailed off. "I need to sit down."

Shino opened the door for him and Gaara sat down on the cool leather seats.

"Yeah it was him…" Gaara said closing his eyes. "But I got him too."

"How did he cut you?" Kankuro asked.

"He was using brass knuckles." Gaara said.

"Damn bastard. We should get you back to the house to clean you up better." Kankuro said.

"Can we come with you guys?" Naruto asked. "We gotta make sure he's ok. Please?"

"Sure guys. I can't bring you home later though." Kankuro replied.

"That's fine. I will call my brother to come get us." Shino offered.

They all got into the car Shino in the front and Gaara, Naruto and Kiba in the back. Gaara was feeling dizzy but he couldn't help being happy too. Happy that Naruto was sitting here worried about him with their legs slightly touching. They pulled into the driveway and all three mouths dropped open.

"Damn you guys live here?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Kankuro said. "It's big but you get used to it."

They got inside and Gaara headed for the stairs.

"Hey guys, can you help him get cleaned up and stuff? I gotta call Temari and tell her what happened." Kankuro asked.

"No problem." Kiba said.

"Thanks. Just follow Gaara." He said going into the family room.

Naruto's POV

He followed Gaara up the stairs and into his room. He looked around eyes focusing on the queen size bed. _Why would he need a bed that big?…_ Naruto thought.

"Wow you even have your own bathroom?" He heard Kiba ask. He shook his head and focused back on Gaara. _How could they do this to him…he's so perfect… _

End Naruto's POV

Gaara opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out some Neosporin and a big ass band-aid.

"Little help here. Just kind of rub it on." Gaara told Kiba. Gaara held his breath as he felt the sting set in.

"Naruto put the band-aid on." Kiba told him. Naruto carefully placed the band-aid over the cut, trying not to hurt him.

"That feels better already." Gaara said. "Thanks guys. Now I need some sugar."

They all followed Gaara back down stairs into the kitchen. He pulled out orange juice from the fridge and got some chocolate chip cookies Temari made a few days back.

"Help yourself." Gaara said pulling out some glasses.

"Feelin better Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"We'll get him back." Kankuro offered.

"No." Gaara said. "It will just go on forever that way."

"Ok little bro." Kankuro said and walked out of the room. They all waited until he was out of earshot before talking again.

"You're really not gonna do anything about it?" Shino asked sipping some orange juice.

"Nope." Gaara said. "I'm gonna mind my own business."

"If you say so…"Kiba said.

"So Gaara, are you gonna give us a tour of your freakishly large house?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Sure." He said smiling.

He took them through all the downstairs rooms first which consisted of: the kitchen, the dining room, the family room, the living room, his father's den, past the bathroom and down into the workout room. Then Gaara led them to the back yard where all eyes focused on the pool.

"It will be open at the end of the week." He explained to them.

"Gaara my friend," Kiba said looping his arm over Gaara's shoulders. "We will all be invading your house for a pool party then.

_Seeing Naruto in noting but a bathing suit?..._ Gaara thought.

"I'll consider it." Gaara replied.

He led them back up the stairs to his room.

"Wow, I didn't even notice you had an Xbox in here before." Naruto said. "What games do you have?"

"Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 1 and 2, World at War, Rainbow Six Vegas 2, Far Cry 2, Halo 3, Midnight Club LA, Borderlands, Tetris, Unreal Tournament 3, The original Doom and a whole bunch more that are somewhere in here." Gaara listed.

"Well one of these days I'm gonna kick your butt in a lot of those games." Naruto teased.

"Ok bring it." Gaara said smiling.

"Nerds." Kiba fake coughed. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and walked over to Gaara's desk.

"Dude you have a jewelry box?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked and went over to examine it too.

"Yeah," Gaara said. "I have nine piercings. Gotta hold all the metal for them somewhere."

"No way! Lemme see!" Naruto said bouncing up and down.

Gaara pushed his hair away from his ears.

"See four on each ear." He explained.

"That one's different." Kiba said pointing to one.

"It's called an Industrial and it hurt like hell." He told them.

"Wait, that's only eight. You said you had nine so where's the other one?" Shino asked.

"I'll leave that to your imaginations." Gaara said laughing.

"Hey no fair!" Naruto said and they all laughed.

"I gotta call my brother now to come get us before it gets too late." Shino said pulling out a cell phone.

"Do you have a cell phone Gaara?" Kiba asked.

"No." He replied. "Maybe I'll ask my dad if I can get one."

"That'd be cool." Kiba said.

"Ok I gave my brother the address and he will be here in like two minutes. He drives like a maniac." Shino explained.

Gaara walked with them back down the stairs to the front door.

"Well I hope your face feels better." Naruto said to Gaara.

"Thanks guys I'm sure it will." He said.

"Bye!" They all called walking down the front steps.

"Talk to you later Gaara!" Naruto said almost tripping over a rock.

Gaara smiled and closed the door. He found Kankuro and told him that they had left and then went to his room. _I actually had Naruto in my room… _he blushed at that thought and it was then he realized that he had forgotten to tell them about Neji. _He said I had a pretty face…And the way he touched me…I can't deny that I liked it a lot…I hope he doesn't give me problems too… _

Gaara turned on his computer and went on facebook. Nobody was on so he decided to look at Neji's status. It said: I think I've found a new pet!

_Oh shit I really hope he doesn't mean me…I don't wanna get involved with those guys anymore… _Gaara logged off facebook and turned on the TV to an episode of Inuyasha. Yeah he was also a big Anime nerd. He heard his dad's car pull into the driveway and he muted the TV. _Oh shit what am I gonna tell him about my face? If he finds out I fought Kisame he's gonna beat the shit out of me…again! _

Just then Kankuro threw the door open.

"Ok here's the story we're gonna tell dad. You were walking up the front steps coming home from school and you tripped and cut your cheek on the edge of the slate stairs. Got it?" He asked frantically.

"Ok." Gaara said. They walked down stairs together and met their dad in the living room.

"Hey dad." Kankuro said.

"Hello Kankuro, Gaara." He said turning to face them. "What happened to your face?" He asked with no emotion.

"I was walking up the front steps and I tripped and cut my face on the side of the stairs. They're pretty sharp." He said rubbing his face.

"Do you need stitches?" He asked walking into his den.

"No." Gaara replied. He saw his dad dismiss him with a wave of his hand and went back upstairs when Kankuro announced that they were ordering Chinese food.

"What do you want?" He asked Gaara. Gaara thought about it for a moment.

"Sesame chicken with broccoli and a Dr. Pepper."

"K." Kankuro said.

Gaara slipped back into his room and went on AIM.

**Pink_Haired_Beauty:** Gaara, hi!

**Sand_Demon:** hey Sakura

**Pink_Haired_Beauty:** Naruto called me and told me what happened and I told Ino I hope that's ok

**Sand_Demon:** yeah its fine every1 is gonna know at school 2maro anyway

**Pink_Haired_Beauty:** ur not really going to school 2maro r u?

**Sand_Demon:** yup I'm not afraid of them plus they already got their revenge on me

**Pink_Haired_Beauty:** I hope so feel better

**Sand_Demon:** ty

Pink_Haired_Beauty has signed off.

Gaara signed off too and was surprised when Kankuro cracked open his door.

"Food's here." He announced. He came in and placed it on Gaara's bed.

"Dad is staying in his den all night so we aren't going to eat at the table." He said.

"Ok thanks for bringing it to me." Gaara replied. Kankuro slipped out the door and Gaara turned the volume back up on the TV. He ate his food while watching an episode of the original Yu Gi Oh_. Damn…_He thought. _If Yugi was real I'd be all over that…_

He finished eating and went into his bathroom to get ready for a shower. He stepped into the stream of hot water and let it relax his shoulder muscles. He turned and tried not to get his face wet for the fear that his cut would open and start stinging again. He lathered his herbal shampoo into his hair and breathed in the scent of lilacs and roses. He liked this kind of shampoo better even though it was made for girls because it left his hair extremely shiny. The best part was he even had a matching body wash and lotion. He rinsed out his hair and rubbed the body wash into his skin. When he got down near his thighs he had to suppress images of Naruto and even Neji that kept popping into his mind. Rinsing the soap off completely, he turned off the water and got out.

Gaara shook the water out of his hair not brushing it because he had read somewhere that brushing it was bad for your hair when it was wet. Something about making it weaker. He put on a pair of clean boxers and walked out into his room. He needed to talk to Naruto or Kiba about what Neji did so he signed back on to AIM hoping they were on. He immediately saw Naruto's name and sent him a message.

**Sand_Demon:** Naruto!

**RamenLover:** Gaara!

**Sand_Demon:** how r u?

**RamenLover:** I'm fine but I should be askin u that how did ur dad react?

**Sand_Demon:** I'm a lot better me and Kankuro told him I just fell and he didn't seem to care at all

**RamenLover:** what a dick!

**Sand_Demon: **lol its ok I'm used to it by now

**RamenLover:** I'll take care of u from now on then u can count on me!

(Gaara blushed) **Sand_Demon:** thanks Naruto so something happened before that I forgot 2 tell u guys about

**RamenLover:** what else did that bastard do?

**Sand_Demon:** um it wasn't him and u gotta promise not 2 tell anybody but Kiba and maybe Shino ok?

**RamenLover:** sure

**Sand_Demon:** ok after I went to the bathroom I went back into the classroom to get my bag and I turned around and that Neji kid was there

**RamenLover:** oh great what did he say?

**Sand_Demon:** um well he said he told Kisame not to hurt my pretty face and then he kinda pulled me against him and grabbed my butt.

Naruto's POV

That was it. He was gonna kill Neji. He was gonna cut off his tongue, wrap it around his neck and hang him with it. _How dare he touch my Gaara like that…_ he thought furiously. _Well he's not mine but he should be… _

End Naruto's POV

Gaara looked at the screen. Naruto was silent for a minute.

**Sand_Demon:** Naruto? U ok?

**RamenLover:** oh sorry I was just thinkin that he's a huge perv

WildAnimal has signed on.

**Sand_Demon: **no kidding oh Kiba's on I'm gonna go tell him

**RamenLover:** Ok I gotta go anyway ttyl bye

RamenLover has signed off.

**Sand_Demon: **I forgot to tell u what else happened before

**WildAnimal:** oh no what happened?

**Sand_Demon: **after I went to the bathroom I went back into the classroom to get my bag and I turned around and that Neji kid was there he said he told Kisame not to hurt my pretty face and then he kinda pulled me against him and grabbed my butt.

**WildAnimal:** WHAT THE FUCK? Are u SERIOUS? What did u do?

**Sand_Demon: **I just left and I told Naruto already and he was speechless for a bit

**WildAnimal**: Go ask ur dad about getting a cell phone so we can txt u and make sure ur ok and stuff

**Sand_Demon:** I will

**WildAnimal:** so did u like it when he did it? : ) I'm not judging or encouraging it but I've heard that he is great in bed

**Sand_Demon: **well I can't deny that I liked it but if anything it's just lust I feel for him and I've been meaning 2 tell u that I think I like Naruto

**WildAnimal:** whoa seriously? That's cool he's loud but he's a good guy r u gonna do somethin about it? *wink wink*

**Sand_Demon: **idk yet idk if he likes me too he's been givin me looks but that could be anything I could look funny or somethin lol

**WildAnimal:** trust me u definitely do not look funny

**Sand_Demon: **then I will take that as a compliment

**WildAnimal:** do u want me 2 say anything to Naruto for u?

**Sand_Demon:** not yet…just give it a couple of days and we will see what happens

**WildAnimal:** ok well I gotta go and do homework

**Sand_Demon: **hah already finished it! Ok night then wait what should I do about Neji?

**WildAnimal:** I heard he treats his boyfriends and girlfriends like shit so just be careful and don't encourage him even if he is sexy as hell

**Sand_Demon: **lol ok thanks bye

**WildAnimal:** np bye

WildAnimal has signed off.

Gaara signed off too and checked facebook again. Naruto was on earlier and had posted: "I think my new favorite color is red." _Does he mean cause of the red I was wearing today?...he's so cute… _

He shut down his computer and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He stuck his head out his door and saw it was his dad.

"Hey dad," he said. "I was wondering would it be ok if I got a cell phone like Kankuro and Temari?"

His dad thought about it for a moment. "If you can buy the phone yourself then I will pay for the bill."

"Thanks dad. Maybe I'll ask Kankuro if he can take me tomorrow to get one." Gaara said happily.

"You're welcome son. Good night." He said and walked into his room.

_Yay!_ Gaara thought. _Now I can get Naruto's number and text him…. I guess I can use the money I saved up last summer from working…_

He stuck his head back into his room and went to lie down. It was late and he knew he should get to bed, but he wasn't tired enough for that. _I could always have a little fun, which always makes me sleepy…_ Gaara thought as he got under his blankets. He conjured up an image in his mind of him and Naruto. He imagined Naruto lying on his back legs spread open and he was between them slowly pushing his length into him.

Gaara's left hand reached for a nipple the color of sand and his right hand continued its journey down, fingers wrapping around hard, warm skin. He rubbed the bead of precum over his cock and slowly started to pump himself. A new image floated into his mind. Neji was biting down Gaara's throat as he rammed hard into Gaara from behind. In his mind he could imagine saying Neji's name over and over begging for him to go faster.

Gaara's fist clenched a little harder around himself moving his hand in time to the image in his mind. As he hit his climax he whispered Naruto's name and came onto his stomach. He stayed like that for a minute smiling, then leaned over to his desk drawer and pulled out a few tissues and cleaned himself off.

Gaara switched off his lamp and turned over falling asleep, still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

The alarm clock was screaming at him yet again. He cracked open a green eye and hit the snooze button. Five minutes later he was awake again. This time he sat up and shut off the alarm. He stood up looking around his room still dazed from sleepiness. _My nails are still red…_ Gaara thought looking down. _Gotta wear something that matches with them… _

He got out a pair of not-too-tight-but-just-tight-enough jeans and pulled on a black and red striped t shirt. He went to his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror like he often does. Gaara slowly peeled back the old band-aid on his cheek and looked at the cut. It was closed up but looked red and angry. He put a light coat of Neosporin over it and decided to leave the band-aid off. Everyone was gonna see it anyway. He brushed his teeth and his hair, put eyeliner on and slipped into his shoes. He grabbed his wallet and Full Metal Alchemist oroborus necklace from his dresser and went downstairs. He clipped it around his neck and walked into the kitchen.

"How are you doing little bro?" Kankuro asked sipping his juice.

"My face hurts still." Gaara replied.

"Well it's killing me!" He laughed.

"Oh shut up, hi Gaara." Temari said walking in slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Wow he really did a number on your face."

"Yeah no kidding but it's not infected and it will heal quickly." Gaara said getting some pineapple juice of his own. "When did you get home last night?

"Kind of late." She replied.

"Hey Kankuro, dad said I could get a cell phone finally." Gaara said happily.

"Wow what did you do, bribe him?" Kankuro said raising an eyebrow.

"I just asked. I have to buy the phone but he said he will pay for the bill. Will you take me to T-Mobile after school to look for one?" Gaara asked.

"Sure." He said. "Everyone ready to leave?"

Gaara said yes and grabbed his bag and they all piled into the car. They pulled up to a stoplight and Gaara looked over at the car next to them due to a lot of movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw a kid squishing his face up against the window making faces at him. He laughed when he realized it was Naruto. Naruto stopped and looked at Gaara and laughed back. Gaara looked over at the driver and saw he didn't know him. _Maybe it's Naruto's dad?... _The light changed and Gaara waved to Naruto, he would be seeing him again in five minutes.

They got to school, Naruto's car pulling into the parking lot right behind them. He got out, said bye to his siblings and walked over to the car Naruto was in.

"Boy did you look really goofy." Gaara laughed as Naruto got out of the car.

"Hey I didn't know you were gonna be in that car." He replied laughing too. "This is my dad by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Gaara said extending his hand.

"I'm Iruka, nice to meet you too." He replied shaking Gaara's hand. "Have a good day you guys."

"Thanks you too." Gaara said.

"Bye." Naruto said as they walked off.

"I'm adopted." Naruto told him hesitantly. "My parents both died when I was little."

"Yeah I know what that's like too. My mom died giving birth to me." Gaara shared. Naruto looked up and gave him a sweet smile that almost melted him. As soon as they got to their friends everyone was hugging Gaara.

"Guys I'm fine." He reassured everyone. "Wait what's wrong with your eye?" He asked noticing Kiba's eye was red.

"I got soap in it this morning." He replied. "Stung like a bitch."

"Nice job." Shino said to him causing everyone to snicker.

"I can't wait for summer so I can start tanning." Ino said rolling up her short sleeves into a tank top.

"You're so lucky that you tan. I get really sun burnt then it turns to color." Sakura said eyeing Ino's skin.

"When is summer anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Saturday I believe." Shino said.

"I can't wait for summer either." Naruto said. "Did you guys know that Gaara has a pool?"

Sakura and Ino squealed something about bikinis and Hinata blushed while Kiba and Naruto started explaining about Gaara's mansion.

"Hey Gaara is the pool heated?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah it is." Gaara replied.

"Pool party at Gaara's!" Lee yelled and everyone agreed.

"All right, I'll think about it." Gaara said laughing. "It'd have to be when my dad isn't home. He's a stiff and wouldn't approve. I think he has a business trip planned sometime soon. I will go home and check out his calendar."

"All right!" Naruto and Kiba said.

"Oh and my dad said I could get a cell phone so Kankuro's taking me after school." Gaara told them. "And yes, I will go on AIM and/or Facebook and tell all of you the number." He said before the others could speak.

They all made noises of approval as the bell rang and headed for their respective classes. Gaara was not looking forward to being in class today. He was already getting stares from people he hadn't even seen before. News in this school spread like wildfire. He went to take his seat in history and was already pissed that Neji was there standing in his way. On his way past him, their arms brushed and Gaara felt tingles go up his skin. They were feelings of trouble mixed with pleasure. This surprised him as he sat down at his desk and pulled out his notebook.

He made it through history and got to math without clashing with anybody threatening. He did see the scrapes he left on Kisame's arms and they looked infected which made Gaara give an evil smile. They took the test on quadratic equations and he knew he passed with an A.

"When we come back tomorrow we will be starting properties of exponents." Their teacher told them. He put an example of some of the things they would be doing on the board and Gaara could not follow a thing that was happening. He sighed and the bell rang and went to health. He was happy that he sat next to Naruto but Neji was also two seats away.

Neji's POV

He went to his seat in health class which was one seat away from his new toy. He was angry that his Gaara sat next to that blond idiot Naruto. Neji saw the way they looked at each other and he wanted Gaara all to himself. He wanted to bend him over and fuck him until Gaara screamed his name over and over. He smiled at this image and looked over at Naruto. Surely he could give Gaara a better time than Naruto could. The teacher walked in and told the class that they would be discussing the male reproductive organ today. _This is gonna be a funny class…_ Neji thought leaning back in his chair.

End Neji's POV

Forty five minutes and many funny comments about penises later, Gaara went to English. They were researching their assigned person on the computers. He printed out a couple of articles and was told that they all needed thesis statements by Monday. Gaara didn't even know what a thesis statement was. The bell rang its annoying ring and they went to lunch. Gaara wasn't really hungry so he got an apple and sat down at their table.

"Gaara did you understand what was going on in math?" Sakura asked.

"No freakin idea." He replied shaking his head.

"What, are you guys learning about those exponent things?" Shikamaru asked. "Those things are stupid."

"No kidding." Gaara said taking a bite of his apple.

Neji's POV

He searched the cafeteria for his pet and found him with his friends. He watched as Gaara bit into the apple, his lips gently caressing the skin. He immediately thought of those lips wrapping around something else like that and had to look away before the party in his pants got worse. He looked over at Naruto and saw that he was watching Gaara too. _What am I going to do?… _

End Neji's POV

Gaara listened to all of them plan the party they wanted to have.

"I'm swimming!" Naruto said.

"I'm bringing my iPod." Sakura said.

"No way there's girl music on there!" Naruto said.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura yelled back.

"I got plenty of music in my house." Gaara laughed.

"What kinds of music do you like anyway Gaara?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I like everything." Gaara replied.

"Even techno?" Choji asked.

"Yup." Gaara said.

"And country?" Shino asked.

"Yup."

"Guys should we bring alcohol?" Kiba said with an evil look on his face.

"Would you be able to get some?" Lee asked.

"That's why Shino has an older brother." Kiba said matter-of-factly.

"Gaara is that ok with you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess." Gaara said looking at Naruto with a smile.

"Skinny dipping!" Ino said grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh no!" Gaara said. "We'll see about that." They all laughed.

Lunch was over and Choji and Gaara walked to science.

"Today we will be starting a new unit, Ecology." Their teacher announced. Gaara mentally groaned. _What's with all the new subjects? This means that I actually have to pay attention… _

He took notes for once on everything the teacher said which of course made the class go by as slow as usual. Gym class was better; he got to play Frisbee with Lee. Gaara also found out that if you don't catch it, it can hurt really badly when it hits you. They went back into the locker room to change and Gaara decided to leave a little earlier for study hall to avoid the people in the hallways, mainly Kisame and all of them.

"Lee, I'm gonna leave a little earlier. Will you be ok walking in the hallways?" Gaara asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He replied.

"Ok I will talk to you later." Gaara smiled and left. There was no one in the hallways to his relief. He was worried something like yesterday was gonna happen. He got to the classroom and was putting his bag on the desk when he heard a noise behind him. _I really hope that's not who I think it is… _

Gaara winced when he heard his velvety soft voice.

"I was hoping I'd find you here." Neji said. Gaara turned around.

"Yeah? And why is that?"

"Cause I wanted to see you…" Neji trailed off. Gaara looked at the clock. _Another 3 minutes until the rest of the class comes in… _He noticed Neji had gotten a lot closer. He wasn't surprised when Neji had pulled him close again, but he was surprised when he felt lips against his own. _WHAT! I will not kiss him back! _Gaara screamed in his mind. His thoughts were erased when he felt hips grind into his own. He gasped which was a big mistake; it allowed Neji to twine their tongues together. Gaara involuntarily moaned and settled his hands between their chests. The kiss lasted another minute before Gaara pushed Neji away.

"Don't get used to that." Gaara said looking Neji in the eyes. Gaara watched as Neji reached out his hand and brushed his fingers down his cheek that wasn't cut. The bell rang and they could hear other students in the hallway.

"We'll talk later." Neji said, and sat down. Gaara kind of fell into his seat and put his head down. He decided that he would tell Kiba about this and not Naruto. He didn't want to mess up his chances with him. Gaara stayed in his seat the rest of the class almost afraid of what would happen if he left. He finished most of his homework before it was time to go home. As he grabbed his stuff and bolted for the door he felt Neji's eyes on his back.

Gaara saw Kiba going out the door ahead of him and ran to grab him before their other friends came.

"Oh. My. God. Kiba." Gaara said slowly.

"What happened!" He said looking around.

"You will not believe what just happened. To me." Gaara started.

"Get on with it!" Kiba almost yelled.

"Neji freakin kissed me!" Gaara told him and Kiba got the stupidest look on his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He said. Gaara shook his head. "Well how was it?"

"It was…I can't lie, it was amazing." Gaara admitted.

"So do you like him now or what?" Kiba asked.

"No. All I feel for Neji is lust. And I know that's all he feels for me." Gaara said.

"Do you still wanna get with Naruto?" Kiba asked finally.

"Yeah I think I have really strong feelings for him. But I gotta make sure Neji's off my case before I try anything with Naruto. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Gaara explained. "Just don't mention any of this to anyone?"

"I promise. I don't want anyone getting hurt either. Thanks for trusting me Gaara." Kiba said and walked to his bus. "Bye."

Gaara waved and walked over to his brother's car. _I can't wait to get my phone… _Gaara thought nearly bursting with excitement. His brother walked over and unlocked the doors.

"Hey Gaara. Temari's catching a ride home with someone else again. Ready to go get your phone?" He asked. Gaara nodded and rolled down the window letting the breeze push back his red hair. They drove to Konoha's mall where the T-Mobile store was located.

"I don't like coming to malls." Kankuro said to Gaara. "There are too many people bumping into you. I swear I almost squashed a little kid back there."

"I know what you mean." Gaara said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Before we go to the store do you wanna stop and get something from Wetzel's Pretzels?" Kankuro asked. "My treat."

Gaara's face brightened. "Sure."

Kankuro got a Wetzel dog (one of those hotdogs wrapped in a pretzel) and Gaara got the Wetzel's bits.

"I think these have got to be the best pretzels anywhere." Gaara said biting a bit in half.

"Uhm humph." Kankuro agreed through a mouthful of pretzel.

They finished eating and went into T-Mobile. After some searching and a lot of thought, Gaara chose the Rumor 2. He liked the keypad for texting since he chose the unlimited texting and calling for fifty dollars a month. It cost him a hundred dollars and he had brought a hundred fifty, so he bought the Micro SD card to store music and pictures. He still had thirty dollars left and decided to save it. The whole ride home Gaara messed with the camera and other stuff on the phone. He sat the ringtone to play What I've Done by Linkin Park. He even took a picture of the sunset and set it as his background.

They got home and Gaara thanked his brother for taking him, and then went upstairs. He turned on his laptop and logged onto facebook. He had all his posts set to private from non friends so he posted: My new cell number is 981-3812!

He logged off facebook and realized that he needed to finish the science definitions for science. He took out his notebook and textbook and started copying down words. *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

He looked at his phone and saw he had gotten four different messages.

Hey Gaara Its Kiba!

Hi! It's Naruto

It's Shino this is my number

Hi Gaara its Sakura!

Gaara saved each of their numbers and texted them all back saying hi.

**Naruto:** I'm glad u got a phone I feel better that u can txt us now let me kno if u need me

**You:** Ok ty

**Kiba:** what phone did u get?

**You:** the rumor 2

**Kiba:** nice with the keypad and everything lucky

**Kiba:** g2g dinner time

**You:** bye

**Sakura:** u realize that we r all gonna b bothering u? lol

**You:** Yeah it's ok

**Shino:** don't drop ur new phone and scratch it

**You:** great now I probably will lol

**Shino:**

Gaara closed his phone and went back to work. There was a knock at his door.

"Gaara Temari's home and we are going to order pizza. What kind do you want?" Kankuro asked.

"Um cheese with just bacon bits on top please." Gaara replied.

"Ok."

Gaara heard retreating footsteps and decided to hop in the shower before the food arrived. He made sure to take out his gauges to clean them cause if you don't they get that funny smell. Again he tried not to get his cheek wet as he washed his hair. He heard his phone go off outside the shower curtain so he dried his hands and reached out to get it. Sticking his head and arms outside of the shower he saw he got another text message.

Its Lee!

**You:** hey Lee

**Lee:** how r u liking the new phone?

**You:** a lot lol its cool I got the rumor 2

**Lee:** nice

**You:** can't really talk now I'm in the shower

**Lee:** sry ttyl

Gaara put his phone back down and finished his shower. As he was drying off he heard Kankuro yell that the pizza was here. He pulled on clean boxers and flannel plaid pajama pants and went down stairs.

"Is anyone else having some of mine?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah save me a slice of yours." Gaara's dad told him. Gaara nodded and took a couple slices and went to sit in the family room with Temari and Kankuro. Even their dad came in and sat with them. They were watching an action movie called Taken. Gaara heard about this movie and heard it was supposed to be really good. His eyes stayed glued to the TV screen as the end of the movie finished. He got up and put his pizza away for later and yawned. He waited until he heard his father in the shower and snuck into his study. Luckily his father's laptop was on and he opened up the file with his schedule on it. He read that his father had a business trip planned this weekend. _Looks like the pool party is happening…_ He was tired and went up to his room. _It's hot in here… _Gaara thought and opened up his window. A slight breeze fluttered his curtains and he sighed and lay down. He logged on facebook and changed his status to: Looks like the pool party is happening!

Gaara logged off and got under the blankets and fell asleep thinking of kisses and parties.


End file.
